reignfandomcom-20200213-history
With Friends Like These
Synopsis Mary Vows to Avenge Lola’s Death Queen Mary, unsure who to trust, tests her brother James to ensure his loyalty after hearing of his meeting with John Knox. Queen Elizabeth agrees to help Lord Darnley, in an attempt to sabotage the powerful suitor’s relationship with Mary. Quotes Queen Elizabeth: Tell your son to come to court. Or I will have him dragged here. On his knees. Queen Catherine: Well surely you don’t blame me. Queen Leeza: All I know is the Prince of Spain come to France whole. And when he left he had an enormous piece of wood sticking out of his skull. Queen Catherine: That is not true! We had our finest surgeon remove. Princess Claude: You don’t want me to marry Martel either? Queen Catherine: I had his father killed, do you think I want him rising in station?! Queen Catherine: It’s fine. A daughter joining her mother for an evening stroll is hardly a crime. Princess Claude: No, but murder is! Queen Catherine: The tears might be a bit much. Princess Claude: The tears are real! Notes * Lady Lola, King Charles, King Philip, Leith Bayard, Lord Castleroy, Lord White, Sebastian, are mentioned, but didn't appear. * This episode takes place in France, England, Scotland and Spain. * Clan Gordon is introduced. * Over 3 weeks have passed since the fight against The Red Knights. * Lady Lola's full name is revealed to be Lola Fleming Narcisse. * King Charles is currently in Paris. * Lord Narcisse stabbed but did not kill two guards off-screen during his time in The Tower. * Greer Castleroy child is revealed to be a daughter named Rose Castleroy. * Leith Bayard was killed by one of Martel de Guise's men. * Both Mary Stuart and Greer Castleroy confirm Gideon and Mary were in love. * Lady Lola's parents appear on-screen for the first time. However, her brother Fredrick Fleming is absent. * Lady Lola's son, John Philip, is found with the maid and brought to the English Court. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Reneé - Clan Gordon's Guard Mary Stuart's Kill Count - Earl of Clan Gordon Mary Stuart's Kill Count - Martel de Guise Queen Catherine's Kill Count Trivia * The episode Synopsis and title was released on December 29, 2016. * This is the first season Torrance Coombs and Anna Popplewell are not credited a Main Cast * Spencer MacPherson has been moved from Guest Starring to Main Cast. * Spencer MacPherson was credited, but does not appear. * This is the first season Torrance Coombs is not a Series Regular. Music * Are You Ready ''(On Your Own)'' by DISTANT COUSINS Mary practices her sword play with James as they spar. * Hurts Like Hell by FLEURIE Mary and Greer attend Lola's funeral; Mary begins to feel unwell and decides to return to the castle. * A Dram and a Jam by CY JACK, DUNCAN ARAN Mary awakens to discover that she's been kidnapped with the expectation she'll marry into Clan Gordon heir. Historical Notes * Lord Darnley's mother's full name was Margaret Douglas, Countess of Lennox not Lady Lennox * Lola's full name 'Lola Fleming' is a reference to 'Mary Fleming'. One of Mary, Queen of Scots' original Ladies-in-Waiting that stayed with her while at French Court know as 'The Four Marys' * Don Carlos did go mad, and have an obsession with his step-mother Gallery Promotional Images - With Friends Like These 2.jpg Promotional Images - With Friends Like These 1.jpg Promotional Images - With Friends Like These 3.jpg Promotional Images - With Friends Like These 4.jpg Promotional Images - With Friends Like These 5.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Castleroy |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Jonathan Goad | colspan="2" | John Knox |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | Lord Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Anastasia Phillips | colspan="2" | Queen Leeza |- | Lewis Kirk | colspan="2" |Martel de Guise |- | Stewart Arnott | colspan="2" |Earl of Clan Gordon |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- | Mark Ghanimé | colspan="2" | Don Carlos |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Sara Garcia |Lady Keira | |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • Narcisse and Catherine • The Crown Matrimonial References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 4